


Making Memories

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver and Felicity create memories that are built to last at their townhouse in Coast City. Following a romantic birthday evening, Felicity has an important conversation with someone very special, someone she hasn't even met yet. Inspired by a scene in "The Big Day" 112 ofThis is Us.





	

( _Originally via[source](http://yadoow.tumblr.com/post/113244446110/i-could-spend-my-life-in-this-sweet-surrender)_ )

Coast City is particularly bright. Oliver whisked Felicity away for a romantic weekend, so they could properly celebrate her thirtieth birthday. Yesterday was filled with everything she could ever want the beach, no fancy food (she hates that) and a shirtless handsome husband, willing to make her whatever she wanted to eat and more than willing to do whatever she wanted the bedroom. It was truly beautiful. Felicity has claimed that she doesn't even need a present because this time alone was just what she and Oliver needed. The red velvet mint chocolate ice cream cake was simply delicious. They had one Helluva a blissful night together.

Yet early morning sunlight pours in from the unadorned windows in Oliver and Felicity's vacation home, interrupting the sense of peace between the couple. Oliver stirs awake first, his azure eyes blinking open and closed. Felicity doesn't even budge. Normally, they would've fallen asleep tangled up in each other, spooning comfortably until one of them has to get up to pee during the night. However, pregnancy hormones can be a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, those little buggers spark a desire that only Oliver can fulfill. Last night was no exception, but on the other hand, pregnancy hormones also cause Felicity to feel unbearably hot, sweating profusely.Their townhouse was positively stifling. So much that when the couple returned home from the beach, Felicity stood in front of the open fridge for comfort. That goddamned light careens directly over Oliver's eyes. Sighing heavily, he knows there's no point in trying to sleep any longer. Oliver does a pushup, getting to his feet.

Felicity's slightly aware of the mattress dipping on his side, asking groggily, "Where are you going now?"

"Just to the bathroom." He answers, pressing a chaste, fleeting kiss to her cheek, "Go back to sleep."

She replies, voice still heavily laden with sleep, "M'kay."

Felicity's eyes grow heavy, yet she's much more awake than before. As soon as their master bathroom door falls shut with a snick. Felicity feels the adorable little human wake up in her belly as well, kicking her insides as if it's stretching.

"You can't sleep without Daddy either, huh?" Felicity inquires, talking to her unborn child.

The baby moves once as soon her palm caresses the bump ever so delicately.

Sitting up against the headboard, she huffs out a laugh, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hey," Felicity whispers tenderly, hearing running water from the adjacent room over, "Wanna know a secret, little one?"

She waits for the baby to move as a response, although it doesn't quite work that way.

Regardless, Felicity continues, admitting, "When I first found out about you, I was nervous. I've never been a mom before, but I hope when you're ready to meet the world that you think I'm good one. If I can be half as good a mom as your grandma is to me, well, then I guess I've done my job right."

"But your dad seems like he's been ready for you for a long time." Felicity notes, smiling broadly as her hand keeps stroking over her belly, "You already have a big brother, William, and an Auntie Sammy. We'll explain that one to you when you're older. But I do know that they're both very excited to meet you, little one. But you take your time, and come out when you're ready. I promise I'll give you a good home until then. As for your dad, he's the most amazing man I've ever met."

Emotion chokes in a half-sob, half-laugh, she adds, "He may think he knows everything, but he doesn't. That one stays only between us. Okay?"

She feels what could be a tiny foot or hand against hers.

"Okay, but one thing I do know is how passionately your father loves. It's part of what makes him a hero. He's going to do great with you. Me? Well, I might need a little work. But then again sometimes I think Daddy and I both do. What I do I know is happy you make me, and I haven't even met you yet. That's crazy, right? What I do know is how Daddy, our entire family, and I will always protect you fiercely because that's just what family does. All I ever want is for you to be safe, happy, and healthy. But the most important thing I want to you to understand is how much I love you more than anything in the world, and I will never, ever ever leave you like..."

'My father left me' are on the tip of her tongue, though Felicity doesn't dare utter them. Old memories cause her face to scrunch. A ball of sadness tightens in her throat, and tears slide down her cheeks briefly. On that note, the bathroom door creaks open. Concern washes over Oliver's face. Worry is evident on his furrowed brow, resembling an old school washboard.

"Hey, hey." Oliver whispers, immediately pulling his wife in his calming embrace, "Talk to me."

Sniffling, his wife swears, "It's..."

"Don't say nothing." He warns, massaging small circles over her scarred back.

Felicity tells him everything. This is supposed to be a happy memory, yet awful ones from when she was little girl sneak back in her mind, and taint these beautiful moments. Oliver gives her tissues, simply listening in silence.

After a quick face wash, Felicity sighs, her eyes squeezing shut, "I wish I could forget about my... Noah."

Felicity couldn't even watch the home videos of her as a child because Noah was in them. Oliver leaves her side momentarily, fetching something out of his duffel bag. A sleek video camera is revealed.

"Oliver, Oliver, what's that for?"

Her husband jokes, grinning from ear-to-ear as he points the lens at her, "A sex tape."

"Oliver." She refuses, shielding her body with the blanket as she points out adamantly, "C'mon. No, I'm a mess."

"Please. You're beautiful, Felicity." He reminds, announcing, "Hey, Baby. There's Mommy on your very first vacation. You're still in Mommy's tummy."

"Honey, I'm naked under here."

Pressing a button, he chuckles, "And this is Daddy turning the sound down."

"Well, at least let me get dressed first."

"Okay." Her husband appeases, "Fair enough."

Felicity throws on a canary yellow sundress with some black flip flops. Oliver turns on the camera again. He shows Baby Queen the view. He pans to Felicity's serene gaze. Later as night falls, and the moon hangs high in the darkened sky. Oliver and Felicity dance to "Baby Love" by Diana Ross on vinyl with the help of Oliver's record player - a piece of technology his wife has deemed 'really retro, but cool'.

Sitting on Oliver's lap at a recliner by the window, Felicity murmurs into his chest, "Thanks for turning a bad memory into a good one."

"Thanks for the bathroom sex at McGuire's." He says gently.

That sentiment earns him a playful smack on the chest.

"Ow!"

His wife quips, "You deserved that, mister."

* * *

  _ **Five Months Ago** _

Their minds drift off to that fateful night at McGuire's Bar, where Oliver was much more focused on ESPN than his wife, but it was his turn to choose what they did for date night. Growing bored, Felicity whispers in his ear to join her in the ladies' room. Oliver's no idiot. He trails after her like a dog to a bone, interlacing their fingertips as they discreetly saunter off to the restrooms. They're greeted by florescent lights and maroon stalls.

"It's so much nicer than the men's room and cleaner." Oliver notices, taking in his new surroundings, "And you guys have a couch in here too?! No fair."

"Sometimes we need to lay down." Felicity explains, gripping his hand tightly.

With a lascivious raise of his eyebrow, he suggests, "You wanna..?"

"Nuh-uh." Felicity denies, cheekily smiling as her nose nuzzles his.

With that, she throws him up against the door. Pain twinges at the back of his head, but right now he could care less. With a quick unzip, tug, and pull, Felicity shimmies out of her dark blue jeans. Her simple black cotton panties are soon to follow. Oliver goes to flick open the buttons are red Starling City Rockets jersey, though Felicity ensnares his wrist. There's no time for that. They had to do this quick, hard, and fast. Her jeans and boxers greet the tiled floor in an instant. Her hand cups her sex instinctively, rubbing against her slit in a tantalizingly slow manner. However, it's not enough to frustrate her. Felicity's hand slips over his cock, squeezing at the perfect pressure. His fingers slip into her, pumping in and out at just the right pace. Her hand matches his rhythm, eventually filling her little palm. Their moans and whimpers are muffled harshly against one another's lips.

Right before Oliver and Felicity fall over the edge together. Oliver picks his wife up, using that insane strength of his, Her legs bracket him just above his ass. He strokes in hard and fast just like Felicity wanted it. Their hips grind against each other vigorously, hitting all the right spots. Their thrusts are staccato and messy, licking the flame of pleasure. His pelvis grazes her clit, and wetness seeps down to his shaft. At the delicious pulse of her core, he soon follows her lead, spilling into her in long, hot spurts. Felicity's silences her moan of sweet relief by biting into Oliver's shoulder. His groan rumbles against the side of her neck.

They hastily clean up, fix their clothes, and walk out of the restroom as if nothing happened. However, Oliver and Felicity are absolutely terrible liars. The post-coital glow on their skin and wide smiles are every indication the couple had a quickie in a public bathroom.

A few weeks later a test and a doctor's appointment reveals the good news that Felicity will be indeed expecting her and Oliver's first child together.

* * *

**_Present Day_ **

Oliver and Felicity have fallen asleep on the armchair together, cuddled up in one another's arms.

"Felicity, Honey, did you have a good birthday weekend?"

Not opening her eyes, she answers, "Mmhm. It was the best."

"I'm glad."

"Good now. Go back to sleep, Oliver."

With a hand resting on her belly, "One more thing from me."

"What?" His wife responds tersely, a little annoyed.

His breath tickles her ear, "Happy birthday, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too," A minute smile tilts on her lips

They stay asleep on the chair for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
